Kinda, Sorta, Maybe
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: List of Things to do Our Sixth Year at Hogwarts: Party, study, hang out with friends, date, stay young.  Revised List of Things to Do our Sixth Year at Hogwarts: Puke, gain weight, tell our parents, deal with stares, grow up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

As usual I don't own anything Harry Potter related expect my characters.

And thank you to my beta: lily-rhiannon.

**

* * *

**

This was the last day of his visit, he had taken her to town, to go to something Muggle's called "movies". When they finally got home, neither of them wished to go to bed. Ceci had left two days before; her family had plans that she couldn't get out of. Ali's sisters and parents were in bed, Ophelia was still awake, they could hear her singing quietly to herself as they tiptoed down the hall.

"Are you going to come down?" He asked, looking hopeful. Ali grinned and nodded

"You go; I'll be there in a minute." They split up, the boy going down the back stairs to the study he was sleeping in, the girl to her bedroom to change. She didn't risk turning a light on, instead she stumbled around in the dark, finally finding what she was looking for, her favorite nightshirt. It was really her boyfriends old shirt, she was so short, and he was so tall that it came to her knees.  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs he was waiting for her. She didn't have time to do anything before he had pressed against her, one arm on her back, holding her steady, the other moving through her hair, tilting her head up gently to meet him. Ali grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled, wanting him closer. Tom moaned, softly, but loud enough that the girl paused.

"Shh, we don't want to wake them." He nodded and before she knew what was happening he had slid an arm down to her legs and lifted her into his arms. Ali clung to his waist with her legs as he carried her to the couch, the whole time kissing her fiercely. He set her down carefully, letting her catch her breath before resuming, this time on top of her. Ali's hand grabbed for his hair as her body began to move against him. Tom pulled away to lean back, Ali tried to follow but he pushed her back down gently, but firmly.

"Give me a second." He whispered, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. When he returned to her Ali held him off.

"Tom," he looked at her, trying not to give in to himself and just continue what he had been doing."Tom, I think I'm ready." They looked at each other for a moment without blinking.

"Are you sure?" She nodded, biting her lip. "Okay, if you're sure." Ali restrained from rolling her eyes and pushed him upwards until they were both on their knees. She pulled at his pants and he tugged her hair, tilting her head back so that he could kiss her neck. A quiet moan, almost a gasp, escaped her as they fell back to the couch. Tom kicked off his pants and reached up to her nightshirt, sliding it up to her waist and then pulling her underwear down, and off. They pulled away once more before finally coming together...

OoOoOo

Ali opened her eyes and looked around groggily. It was dark but a faint light was showing in the sky. She looked down at the boy next to her, his blonde hair flopping in his face, his hand resting on hers. She loved everything about him, even the drool in the corner of his mouth. She sat up, noticing that her nightshirt was twisted up around her waist; and that her underwear was nowhere to be found.

"Tom, Tom!" She whisper/yelled. He cracked an eye and smiled lazily.

"Hey," he muttered. Ali rolled her eyes.

"You sleep with me, taking my virginity, and all you have to say for yourself is 'hey'?"

"Oh, so you're back to being a smart mouth now that you've got what you wanted out of me?"

"What do you mean 'what I wanted out of you'? You were the one that couldn't your hands off me." Tom snorted and sat up.

"Please, you were the one asking me to." Ali shrugged and got up, fixing her shirt and looking around for the rest of her clothing. Plucking the underwear from the table she asked,

"you cast the charm didn't you?" Tom's face was blank.

"No, you did." She shook her head, feeling a little sick.

"I didn't, I thought you did." Her boyfriend went white, making her feel worse. Seeing the look on Ali's face Tom tried to calm down.

"We'll be fine Alls, it was just one time, we'll be fine." She wasn't convinced.

"But what if we aren't Tom?"

"Then we'll worry about it then. For now try not to think about it." She nodded, looking distracted.

"I'm going to go to bed, night."

"Night," he replied. "And Ali, I love you." She smiled at him from the door.

"Love you too Tom."

* * *

**A/N: Tester chapter, if people like it I will continue, unless I get very inspired and just continue for my own amusement. Rated M to be safe, and because of content.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When Ali woke up that morning she woke up worried. She could tell she was the only one not up, the sounds of plates clinking in the kitchen told her that the family was eating breakfast. Ali got up and stumbled out the door to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw a dark haired, gray eyed girl with a sprinkling of freckles across her paler then normal nose.

"You got in late last night." Ali jumped at the voice. Her older sister, Ophelia, leaned against the door frame, smirking. At seventeen she was a year older than Ali and almost a foot taller.

"So? What do you care?" The sisters hadn't gotten along since Ali did the unthinkable and got herself Sorted into Slytherin.

"Well I wouldn't except...I swear I heard you come upstairs but when I went to your room you weren't there." Ali tried to keep her face blank. "I did hear some _very_ interesting sounds coming from the study though." The look on Ophelia's face made Ali want to run away as fast as she could.

"Ell, please don't say anything to Mum and Dad." Her stomach dropped as the smirk on her sisters face got bigger.

"Why would I? I mean, there's no reason they have to know, as long as you protected yourself." Ali's stomach dropped even farther, Ophelia knew everything. "You did protect yourself didn't you?" Ali nodded weakly. Ophelia smiled a cold smile. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ali pushed past her sister without replying and hurried down the stairs. Just like the night before Tom was waiting for her, this time in the narrow hallway between the stairs and the kitchen. He leaned down to kiss her but the look on the girl's face stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ophelia knows, she knows everything." Tom didn't think he'd ever seen Ali so scared. He wasn't feeling so great either, it was no secret Ophelia disliked both of them.

"Is she going to tell?" Ali shook her head.

"I asked her not to and I think she'll listen, for now. But Tom, I told her we used protection." Tom shrugged. "I don't think she believed me, what if she tells?"

"She won't, I hope."

"Morning Tom, I hear it was a big night last night." Ophelia said as she swished past them into the kitchen. Ali started after her, raising a fist, but Tom grabbed her around the waist.

"Leave it, it would only make things worse." She shook him off and stalked into the kitchen. Tom followed, trying not to be seen by the family. Ophelia has already sat down at the table and was talking cheerfully to her younger sister, Hermia, or Mia. Helena, Mia's twin perched on the counter next to the stove. The girls' parents also sat at the table. The whole family looked up when Tom and Ali entered.

"How was the movie last night?" Her father asked as they both sat down, Tom reached for Ali's hand under then table and she squeezed it tightly.

"Good I guess, I haven't seen many." Ali's pureblood family wasn't prejudiced but they lived so far away from a Muggle city that the girls hadn't had any contact with non-wizards until they went to London for the first time.

"What time are you leaving Tom?" Ali's mother had taken to the boy the first time she met him and was still his biggest fan in that family after Ali herself.

"Um, I was thinking noon. I have to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron and then walk home." Tom was Muggle born, something that had been a issue when he was Sorted into Slytherin.

"That's fine. Ali, Juliet is coming over later." Ali nodded, Juliet was a year older then Ophelia and living in London. The family all resumed their normal morning chatter. No one noticed that neither Ali nor Tom ate much and hardly said a word. Once the table had been cleared Tom went back into his room to pack and Ali went back upstairs to get dressed. She had pulled on a plain pair of jeans and was digging through her drawers, looking for a shirt when there was a knock on her door.

"Just a minute," she called, hastily throwing on a thick wool sweater. "Come in." Tom stuck his head in and chuckled.

"A little warm for that isn't it?" She looked down at herself.

"Oh, yes it is, just a second." Ali pulled open her closet and stood in it out of Tom's sight.

"That's a little useless, I've seen you without much on and you shouldn't hide from me." Ali, half out of her sweater couldn't help smiling.

"And if someone comes in?" Tom, moving to the other side of the door.

"Then we are in deep shit, but I don't think you being half naked in your closet is much better."

"I'm not half naked." She muttered through the door. Her boyfriend grinned.

"Prove it." She opened the door.

"See, I'm wearing a shirt." Tom looked her up and down. The tank she was wearing was very tight compared to anything she wore normally. Ali usually wore it under things.

"Barely, I don't think you've shown that much skin in five years at Hogwarts."

"Are you complaining?" She asked, as he stepped closer and put his hands on her hips.

"Not at all, in fact I rather enjoy it." Ali wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Well I'm sorry but it's all going away now." She turned back to her closet and pulled out a more modest shirt. Tom groaned and tugged at her hair.

"But I like it," he muttered, sounding like a little boy. Ali grinned at him and shook her curls free of the shirt. "Leave it down, I like it that way."

"Do you 'like' everything about me?"

"Of course not, I _love _everything about you." Ali was about to kiss him again when a cough from the doorway stopped her.

"Isn't this sweet?" Ophelia was leaning against the door, just as she had earlier. Ali tensed and Tom held her tight so she wouldn't lunge at the other girl.

"Get the hell away from me, I can't stand you!" Ophelia looked stunned, Ali rarely used her 'Slytherin' temper on her family. Tom squeezed Ali's arms tighter.

"I just came up to tell you that Juliet is almost here and Dad says Tom should go now because if he doesn't we'll never be able get rid of him." Juliet loved to talk, especially to Tom. Ophelia gave the couple one last smirk and left. Ali sighed deeply and leaned against Tom.

"I hate her, I never thought I'd hate my sisters but I do, I hate her." Tom rubbed her back and made comforting noises that sounded a bit like a chicken.

"I know, but you shouldn't." They stood in silence a minute before Tom moved towards the door. "Come on then, I should go." Ali followed him downstairs where his backpack already sat by the fireplace. Juliet's voice could be hear from the kitchen so they shared one last, passionate kiss before Tom grabbed a handful of powder.  
"I love you Als, and don't worry about last night, we'll be fine." He swung his bag over one shoulder and waved before dropping the powder and shouting, "The Leaky Cauldron." Ali stared at the empty fireplace a moment before walking into the kitchen to greet her oldest, and favorite sister.

"That was a steamy goodbye Roo." Juliet said, grinning at her. Their mother put her fingers in her ears and made a face.

"Stop it Juliet, I don't want to hear about any of my daughters 'steamy' goodbyes. I want to always think of you as my little girls." Ali bit her lip and listened to her sister chatter on about work and her new boyfriend.

_"If Mum only knew the half of it."_

* * *

**A/N: As you can probably tell this wasn't betaed. I just felt like I should get something up, chapter three of this is about half way done with and I have two more chapters outlined so hopefully it will move faster now.  
**


End file.
